Breaking his heart
by Enlightened-darkness
Summary: AU cross with FFVII, FFVIII. After the fall of Garden to Sephiroth Squall is forced into the service of a Prince. But which will break first, Squall's spirit or the Prince's resolve? Yaoi, noncon, abuse, violence, lemon. CloudxSquall/Leon and more to come
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of FFVII, FFVIII or Kingdom Hearts.**

"Where are we going?" The young blond was growing steadily more uneasy; being lead blindfolded anywhere was not generally on his list of the most secure activities to be undertaking. Let alone the fact that Zack wouldn't be best choice for a leader.

"Well," the black-haired royal started "It's your twenty-first tomorrow and it is a traditional for you to get your first personal slave. So…" Zack pulled the silk blindfold from his younger brother's eyes as they struggled to adjust their sky-blue brilliance to the slight gloom of the entrance hall, "I arranged for you to have the first choice of the new stock from that country that we just conquered, the conquest that Lord Sephiroth headed."

Cloud regarded his brother King with a thankful smile, and teasingly replied, "You are kind to me, your highness."

Zack rolled his eyes but scruffled Cloud's messy blond spikes, "I may be your king but I'm your brother first."

And didn't the whole kingdom know that. Zack may have bee a brave, noble and fair King; perfectly trained to the position with his vibrant outgoing personality and charisma which had won over the hearts of the people, but they all knew all of his loose protocol when it came to his three younger brothers. Some praised it and said it gave him a more human side, yet others looked upon it with disapproval. Their judgmental eyes, however, though their stares burned did not have the smallest of effect on Zack who strode confidently through criticism; often winning the objectors over with his over whelming charm.

"Anyway" Zack continued, not pausing toilet his brother reply "This is the second or maybe the third wave of slaves and from what I've heard its good stock." He casually waved a slave master over, who was wearing his best for the visit of the Royal party (because neither Zack nor Cloud seemed to ever be able to travel without a constant guard) all in Arabian silks in hues of grey and black around his surprisingly fit form. "And these are the best, the ones who resisted the most, the strongest and fairest. Isn't that right Marluxia? We'll have a look at that group first."

"Yes milord, I'll let the Superior know right away," the pink haired man said bowing respectfully to Zack. "The prizes of our collection, this way, please your highness."

They were lead down one of the anaemic white bleached halls, cold, uncaring and indistinguishable from its fellows. In the modern sharpness their clothes looked almost alien- such was their culture advanced in technology but keeping the old beautiful architecture of their palaces and dress, and the ancient monarchy social system.

On a whole the Prince did not agree with the whole idea of the slave trade, not that he could make that known even to his brother or he would bear much to loose. It was inhumane in a way how these people, equals to any of them, were treated. Apart from being particularly kind to the palace staff there was no way to fight the widespread oppression, no matter his position. He knew in getting a personal slave he would have to 'break it in' whether he liked it or not.

The blond dreaded that.

In order to pull such a thing off he would have to practice complete detachment.

Marluxia lead them into a large spacious room, differing only from the other rooms because of its solid volcanic stone floor which stood out so predominantly black in comparison to the bright white. A dozen or so chambers were arranged around the walls, like domed bubbles to someone who knew better however they could be recognized as stasis chambers. Holding cells designed to keep the inhabitants in a harmless deep sleep so they could be observed without any danger to the viewer.

Cloud strolled down the rows, hesitating every once in a while to sneak a peek at the inhabitant of one or another cell, until his attention was diverted by one cell that was set slightly apart from the others on a dais in the farthest recesses of the room.

He brushed his fingers of the inscription at the base:

_'Squall Leonheart_

_SeeD Commander and Sorceress' Knight_

_Age: 18_

_Captured by: Lord Sephiroth Jenova...'_

The next part did not nearly interest him as much, a list of dates including one of capture which was under a week beforehand. The blond barely knew what it meant by 'Sorceress Knight' but the very idea was intriguing so h stepped closer to get a better look at the slumbering Commander Leonheart.

Inside laid a face not that far younger than his, peaceful in rest, pale velvet skin and hair that was the colour of chocolate which framed an almost delicate face only marred by a scar that passed from one eye over the man's nose. Strangely though it hardly detracted from the brunet's appearance but making him look almost exotic as it divided his features. He looked stunningly handsome even dressed in the bland slave clothing, which hung drab over his wiry yet well built figure.

He was perfect.

The head slave master, a man by the name of Xemnas must have noticed the way the Prince hovered over the case almost possessively, for he approached quickly a cheap smile on his face.

"Good choice your highness, he is truly the diamond of our collection, Squall Leonheart," he beckoned Marluxia to come over with a case almost automatically which he passed to Xemnas with a flourish. "This contains the man's file, and most personal affects, such as his weapon."

There was no way the Prince could resist this one prying the chest open eagerly to reveal a polished silver sword, far shorter and lighter than the weapon he used but made unique by the gun that was crafted into it. He ran one finger lightly down the side to pick up another object of the same cold metal beside it. An ornate pendant on a heavy chain, shaped as what he recognized to be a lion's head with a matching ring. The ring it seemed was not worn on the man's finger but was strung on a delicate chain with a simpler ring of silver. There was also a file contained within in what facts they had on the slave, his origins, history and accomplishments. A lot of which Xemnas proudly stated they had been able to scavenge from the very well kept records of the students of Garden.

Cloud looked up at his dark haired brother and smiled, it was all it took to get the request across.

"I think we'll take a look at him, as well as a couple of others."

"Good, I'll take him away so we can get him ready for inspection-"

"Wait," both men halted at the firm voice of the Prince, "Can I..." he pause momentarily, "Can you open the chamber for a moment."

Zack gave him a strange look but nodded tersely to the slave trader who looked equally puzzled but complied anyway, if not hesitantly, "If I open it he will begin to regain consciousness-"

"Open it."

"Yes, your highness. But I can only do so for a few minutes I meant to say." He bowed apologetically to the impatient blond prince.

With a shudder the stasis chamber began to open revealing the man within lifting the glass that had hindered the colours of his visage, the deep brown of his hair- bending down to touch the man.

* * *

Squall strained his stasis somnolent eyes, trying to comprehend the foggy shape that took up the majority of his impaired vision which was still trying to wake up from the state in which he had been forced into. A hand, supposedly from the figure, softly made its way through his hair in an almost reassuringly affectionate way. The brunet's storm coloured eyes struggled to focus on the hand's owner but only caught a blur of blond hair and a pair of arresting sky-blue eyes, before they vanished.

The words that sounded around him were incomprehensible to his awakening wits, "You best hurry, highness, he is beginning to really reawaken, his memory may not begin to reassert itself for a few minutes, however-"

"You will-"

"He's all yours if you want him."

The eyes returned and what Squall felt was a distinct kiss press against his forehead and a hand that drifted over one cheekbone.

After that there was a forced pain in his arm and the SeeD commander sank back into unconsciousness, those blue orbs burned into the back of his eyes like some sort of omen. They were among the few things he would remember when he awoke in one of the anaemically white holding cells.

* * *

Eyes flicked open for the second time.

"Thank Shiva, he's awake" said a voice to his left, decidedly masculine as it pierced the stagnant air.

"… … Where are we?" Squall asked sitting up rather suddenly startling the two people before him who obviously thought he did not have the strength for such an energetic movement.

"Some sort of holding cell, obviously," a voice drawled. Seifer was standing lounging against a wall out of his rival's initial viewpoint an almost bored expression on his face. "It is obvious to some" he said pointedly, "we as 'slaves' are being 'bought'." The bitterness and distaste at the ideals that accompanied Seifer's words were one of the few universal views shared by the group. In their world, slavery was seen as inhumane, frowned upon and yet here, the country to which their world had been conquered by it was common practice. And they as the military force of the defeated nation had been informed that they were to be sold into such a market.

The cold cat-like green eyes of the man, who had defeated the SeeD commander, as he had fought to escape still haunted his thoughts, their malicious sneer all too easily remembered.

"What day is it?"

"I don't know how close our calendars are but here it's a Thursday" Selphie answered dutifully.

"But according to the guard last week, we aren't supposed to go..." he paused the word distasteful "…on sale, until Saturday"

"Priority showing," none of them had noticed the near invisible cell door open to assault the still lethargic brunet with another figure, this one distinctly unfamiliar. "The Royals are putting in a visit, and are automatically allowed to look at and buy any stock, regardless of sale dates"

"Who are you?" as the leader Squall took the forefront in addressing the stranger, a pretty dark haired woman who seemed to have managed to talk her way into the room. While she was well dressed, she had an air of a fighter that surrounded her which put him on his guard immediately.

"Tifa," she said amicably, "I'm on the palace staff and since the Royals are here and I know you guys have no idea about our world, I've taken it upon myself to help explain. It's confusing, I know."

Zell was the one who asked the question that lingered on all their minds, "You're a slave?" Selphie herself seemed slightly awed at her vibrant and healthy appearance which was so contrary to what they'd heard about the slave trade abusiveness.

"Yes, I'm not that far off you guys situation either, I was bought into the trade after our world was overtaken by Sephiroth's army. I knew no more than you do on how the system works and it turned out to be a major disadvantage."

She could feel a colder more critical eye upon her than the ones of Zell and Selphie and turned to see that stunning brunet man observing her, analysing every movement with x-ray eyes for danger and threat so very much like a leader does. Not willing to trust as fast as his friends were, not ready to jump into that confidence of her goodness. Even the silent blond man seemed more open to her presence than the scared brunet. But then again the older blond man seemed pretty neutral so she really could not count his 'support'; he seemed almost hesitant to go against their leader despite the obvious antagonism and rivalry between them.

Squall rose to his feet for the first time since Tifa had entered letting her see his full form, the proud lion radiated strength. "I can see why you are so prized."

"Prized?" he replied sceptically.

"In the world of slavery there are only a few things that get you places. The first is beauty and to a much lesser extent skill and strength also play a major part. You-"

"Leon." Squall clarified earning a roll of the eyes from his comrades who were still attesting the fact he refused to let himself be called Squall after their imprisonment, instead answering only to Leon.

"You have all of that from what I can see. A commander has leadership, skill in weaponry and strength. Not counting the fact you yourself young and exceptionally handsome, and by this alone you are worth a small fortune to any potential buyers."

Squall stared at her as if she was mad.

"Battle skills can get you a place in the military or special and protective forces," she began to count them off on her slender fingers "Any skill with magic can get you to be battle magicians or healers- but this skill can extend anywhere in the palace. However" she stopped on her ring finger pulling it down pointedly, "beauty gets you further, even in being a normal household slave there is a certain prestige in being good on the eyes. It unlocks the most strived after position of all, that of a personal slave. A personal slave belongs to one person and one only, under his or her command and possession only, to fulfil every and any wish they may have."

"Why would you want to be one then? And where does beauty come into it?"

Poor boy, Tifa sighed, he didn't get what she meant by anything, "A personal slave is most likely to form a friendship or even romantic relationship with their master, and get freed because of it. They can even go to the extent of marriage especially since here both homosexual and heterosexual relationships are equally recognized as legitimate and Royals have been known to marry slaves before. The King's great grandfather was a male slave. One of you might be lucky; the Prince is turning twenty-one tomorrow, the traditional age to get your first personal slave and he happens to be one of the royals who chose you lot."

Before anyone else could say a word the tattooed man jumped in for clarification "When you say anything you mean-"

"It includes sexual favours too. Its why being attractive is so critical," in this sentence never once did her eyes never leave the SeeD commander, a sad smile fixed on her face.

Squall felt a slight sinking feeling in is chest and could not help that when his words came out they came as a snap, "Are you suggesting-"

"Maybe I am," the brunette slave cut over him, "But that is not the point. If Prince Cloud does choose you, look after him because that man that captured you..."

Cat-like green eyes.

Silver hair.

Smothering.

Trapped.

_'Did you really think you could escape me?'_

Squall shook the memories from his mind.

"...Sephiroth. He has been pursuing Cloud for years and while it is treason to rape a person of Royalty, and I know Cloud would never agree to it, I am worried for him."

Indecipherable emotions ran strong hidden in stormy blue eyes as the brunet regarded her and her request, "In return for your kindness, we will try." The words were cold almost icy but she could tell the commander would not go back on them; he was a man of honour after all. A leader regardless of his comparatively young age.

"Thankyou." She turned to leave, pausing only at the door, "By the way, when the guards come to get you for inspection struggling will not help and neither does attacking or flinching at a prospective buyer." With a devious grin and sparkle in her brown eyes she swept out of sight.

Selphie who had been uncharacteristically quiet through much of the visit seemed disillusioned at Tifa's departure. "Must you call yourself Leon, Squall?"

The man in question sunk onto the bed on which he had woken, eyes glued to the ground, anywhere but their faces. "I failed Selphie. I couldn't protect you, the others, SeeD or our world or even Rinoa. I failed you all; I don't deserve to be called such a name any longer..."

"It wasn't your fault," Seifer spoke surprising everyone in the room by the sincerity in his voice, "None of this was your fault. All of these incidents were beyond the control of one individual-"

"I was in charge of their protection! They depended on ME! Now half are dead and the other half is in slavery while I am set to live out my life as some Royal's fuck toy!"

"Calm down," Zell hissed as the door began to open, allowing the access of a number of guards who roughly grabbed each of them and led the hesitant slaves across the hall where they were lashed to a number of straight poles which protruded from the cold basalt floor.

The last to come in was the smug slave trader who checked all the bindings spending extra time and extra attention in Squall alone, a triumphant smile of his face.

Squall didn't like that smile at all.

* * *

**Please Review... I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this story and need support to do so.**


	2. Master and Commander

**Chapter 1 **

**Master and Commander**

Cloud watched leaning up against a wall as his brother King chose several more slaves from the collection for various reasons, the hall practically buzzing as various different employees ferried the stasis slaves out to the 'inspection' where the prospective buyer would have the chance to have a better check over their physical condition and attitude before a deal was struck.

"I think that should do it," Zack grinned clapping his hands together, "Aerith will be happy, I've chosen an apprentice for her- she has been asking for one for a while."

"And that had nothing to do with the fact you have a soft spot for her?"

Aerith was among the few slaves of the country that had been freed but had chosen to continue her work for her former masters as a freewoman. She was a magnificent healer, seamstress and a wonderful person to speak to, wining the favour of most people she met. Most of the palace knew that their King nursed a particularly soft spot from the beautiful brunette especially since she had gained her freedom by saving the black-haired ruler's life when he had been struck down illness last fall.

They were lead by Xemnas down yet another hall babbling on about something or another to the Royal party oblivious to the fact that really none of them really seemed concerned about what he was saying and most were not even bothering to listen. The eldest Prince included.

"You wait here," instructed Zack as he passed into the hall leaving his brother to wait outside.

"But-!"

* * *

If there was one thing Squall hated, it was to be tied up. 

To feel harsh unrelenting bindings force you into a certain position that was usually extremely uncomfortable for an unapparent length of time. On top of that any time that you shifted in order to try and yet more blood circulation to your arms the binding would do their best to sink into the skin.

So now that the ex-Commander had been in this uncomfortable position for at least ten minutes he was, if possible, even more disgruntled than he had been in the cell. People who knew the stoic brunet would have known now was a good time to leave him alone.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, Squall thought as he watched the door open again, admitting a handsome and very well dressed man with spiky black hair who carried himself in a way that suggested power and authority. The man, like the slave trader before him, stalked instinctively towards him, eyes sweeping his form appreciatively.

"He's untouched then?"

"Only one in the group that is."

"He's perfect," the Royal said a gleeful smile plastering his face as he carelessly approached the disgruntled brunet, "You have to admit Cloud has good taste." The violet eyed man began to run one hand over the Commander's cheek the man instinctively pulled away as far his accursed bindings would allow for, defiance shining in stormy greys. Instead of being angry however, the man who Squall was fast realizing was the King himself chuckled.

"The more prideful the harder they fall."

"Zack stop antagonizing him," another voice sighed.

The King sighed, "I told you to wait Cloud,"

"I have more right than you do… he's mine."

Zack grinned proudly at this, having wondered if Cloud was really going to take charge of a slave. The King had had his doubts about his younger brother's views on the slave trade. He himself had found it inhumane at first until he realized it was one of the few reasons that their unemployment rate was so low, it kept people off the streets and safe. There were laws he himself had instigated too for the better treatment of slaves- though the breaking in was never pleasant.

"Fine."

Bright glowing sky-blue eyes caught Squall's as the Prince came into his vision, he was caught momentarily unawares remembering back to the gentle hand as he had awoken. In an almost sense of security, he stopped struggling as the man approached even allowing him to place his hand where the black haired king had tried earlier.

"He has to be the first person he's actually stopped struggling for," commented Marluxia eyeing the duo with a little bit of awe, "What makes his highness so different?"

The violet eyed man had that answer as he smiled widely "Initial attraction."

Indeed at the first touch of the blond, Squall was fighting down a shiver which threatened to show itself to their wider audience. He could not however bring himself to flinch at the touch regardless of the triumphant smirk he wore, something to do with the aura of ambiguity that surrounded him and the anomaly he represented.

The Prince was so very very close hovering mere inches from the commander as he examined him. There was a promise in the way his fingers played over the younger man's lips.

"He's perfect," Cloud repeated turning back to his brother.

* * *

The King and his brother had left soon afterwards and the four had been taken to what they presumed was the palace- not that their mode of transport had allowed them to see where they were, in fact the first view they had of their new 'home' was the inside of luxurious smooth hall. 

The woman who awaited them was beautiful in her own right, with long plaited brown hair and a kind smile, but it was the woman next to her that was familiar.

"Tifa?"

"Can't say I didn't warn you," the martial arts expert smiled "And I was right wasn't I… Cloud chose Leon, didn't he?"

Squall let out a murmur in the affirmative, idly ribbing his wrists from where they had been tied earlier, refusing to meet Tifa's eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence before it was prematurely broken by the stranger, "My name is Aerith, and you four best come with me for the moment, so I can get you measured up."

"For what exactly?" bit Seifer, and Squall could tell in an instant he was about as happy with their treatment as the brunet was. This was getting ridiculous, the amount of times the two rivals had found themselves agreeing on something in the last few weeks.

"Uniforms and the like before you get shipped out to your stations," she looked softly at him in a way which marked her as one of those people it was impossible to dislike, no matter how hard you tried, "It'll be okay, slaves are very well treated here… I would know."

The four were lead to a room off the main hall where one by one their measurements were taken and by magic uniforms were made; it was obvious the talent needed to do such magic at her speed, as she whirled her arm around making clothing, was high. As Selphie expressed her awe quite animatedly during their brief visit, they all discovered that the same girl would eventually be Aerith's apprentice. It didn't seem to trouble her much; in fact it only excited her even more.

As the conversation meandered on, Aerith revealed that Zell would be going into the general staff, and Seifer would be going into the military. Neither man seemed as apprehensive as they could have been about their new positions, Seifer from what the brunet could see was almost glad to be promised to a weapon again.

But when the conversation came to Squall everyone stopped.

The brunet was almost glad for the silence, as he changed into a pair of fairly familiar leather pants and a loose silk shirt; any tearful leavings would have made it so much harder, more tragic for the fallen leader. Yet the unspoken sadness was still there. If Tifa's description of his role was right, and the Commander had no doubt that she was correct, then who knew who he would be out the other side.

A broken creature of bidding?

Sure the Prince had looked nice enough when he had entered that room all good looks and soft touches… but you really can never trust first appearances. First appearances are crafted in order to turn people's opinion of another to what the person making the impression wanted. If the Prince had wanted Squall to like him he simply could act a certain way, even if it was completely out of character.

For the night however the four were allowed to remain together, unknowing if they would ever see each other again. Even Seifer, who they had never considered a friend, seemed to join in their vigil instinctively reaching for anyone he knew in this strange world rather than be alone.

Silence.

Silence was bliss; Squall had once thought and had revelled in its company

Now it suffocated him and his companions as they waited an indefinite amount of time till the dawning of the new day. Strangely it was the storm eyed man who broke that silence.

"Guys," Everyone looked up apprehensively at his words, blinking widely at the word, "I want you… to promise me something…" A deep breath in. "Don't pity me when I go into this, and don't let thoughts of me try to sully any happiness you have been able to draw from this place." Selphie started to argue but he raised one hand to silence her, resolution clear in his eyes, "Don't protest… This is hard enough for me as it is. As your Commander, I'm ordering you."

"But-" The girl started.

"He's made up his mind… don't try and change it," interrupted Seifer abruptly, "We will find a way to get out Squall."

"To where? Where do we run? Balamb? Destroyed. Esthar? Overwhelmed. Name a place where we could run and not be found… there isn't one. You know this as well as I. I might never even see any of you again."

The tattooed man sighed dejectedly, "As much as I hate to say it Squall's right… we don't have anywhere to go."

"I'm not going down without a fight," the elder blond snarled.

"I don't plan to either," the brunet said stopping any further argument from either party.

He didn't know how much longer they sat like that; time had no measure where they were. Arguments were fought but looks rather than words until both sides were too listless to continue. Eventually Selphie fell asleep, head gently rested on Squall's leg, and Zell soon joined her in dreamland head lolling back against a wall. Seifer and Squall stayed awake together until the dawn broke in a companionable stillness. Tifa eventually came to take the older gunblader to his new duties.

She returned for Zell.

Aerith came for Selphie.

Until Squall was the last one left.

Always the last to go.

* * *

The blond smiled politely to yet another well-wisher who passed him yet another gift, kissing the woman's hand with a flourish, making a red blush spread over her cheeks as she moved away the scent of her perfume following. This had to be one of the more monotonous jobs of his birthday- getting the presents. 

As much as any usual person would be overjoyed to receive so much, he was getting tired of the repetition of the ritual receiving of something that he was likely to already have several duplicates of. The money could be better used to make others less fortunate lives happier, rather than the buying expensive, and more often than not useless, gifts. He didn't even get to open them now, simply smile nicely and thank whatever nameless Earl, Duchess or foreign Ambassador which gave them.

No, the preset opening was usually reserved for later on, when he and his twin brothers, Sora and Roxas, occasionally accompanied by Zack when he had the time, would tear them open and make any comment they wished without hurting anyone's feelings, eventually choosing to sell the majority of them and use the money to do exactly what Cloud wanted to do with it.

Give it to someone else who could use it better.

A choice amount of gifts he would keep.

As the last well-wisher passed placing yet another gift in his hands, the doors flung open and entered his salvation for the monotony… His Highness King Zack of Gaia and its Associated Colonies, who insisted that he present his gift like everyone else: publically.

"Greeting on this most glad of days, brother. Where you finally enter this world as a man," the black haired King grinned happily, "May I present your main gift from me... your own personal slave."

The doors opened get again, and escorted in by four guards was the very person he was looking forward to, and yet dreading to see the most: the fairly disorientated but enigmatically handsome brunet.

* * *

Squall looked up to see the approach of the blond who was his 'master' still highly aware that the whole room's eyes were on him watching his every move, analysing his every move. Eyes burning into him like glowing suns. 

The guards who had been roughly handling him since the King had come to fetch him from the room in which Aerith had been 'keeping' him, gave him a shove forwards to the blond and he attempted to glare back. It had been the Royal's words as he himself had come to the room to deliver him a cryptic message, that were currently weighing heavily on his mind/

_'You are exactly what he needs… look after him for me.'_

The brunet didn't get it, 'exactly what he needs'? What was that?

The blond Prince before him looked like he had everything, wealth beyond belief, family who obviously cared, a large group of admirers, maybe even a group of friends who weren't either dead or in slavery. He could not see what he could possibly offer… well there was the toy aspect.

But surely they were many others that would be more than happy to fill that role? Happier to do so than him at least.

He had to admit the Prince was damn handsome- with shining bright blue eyes and the way that blond hair fell in soft spikes around his face. His body wasn't bad either now he got a better look; he had a strong build from what he could see…

Then the stormy eyed man realized he was staring, he looked down the very lightest of blushes invading his pale face. Prince Cloud let a smirk drift across his face that the slave who stood barely a metre from him had not picked up, the man hadn't ducked his head in time to hide the blush from him.

It was the Prince who closed that last distance and putting one finger in the man's chin forced him to look upwards, until clear sky blue met stormy blue grey. Knowing there was nothing at all Squall could do to hinder any of the blond's plans for him while they were in front of such a large audience, Cloud simply, almost affectionately drew his hand to caress the scarred face.

This simply served to puzzle Squall further. He was a slave, why was he treating him so well?

This question was only doubled when his 'master' (how he was growing to loathe that word and the status associated with it) brought out of his pocket a chain with a heavy pendant.

Griever.

Where had he got that? He had thought he lost it with the fall of Balamb garden.

Still he had not realized how much he had missed its cold weight against his skin, until he was reunited with it, even if it was by a captor's hand that it was delivered.

"Its suits," was the whisper the brunet was sure he was the only one to hear, near silent as it was, "My little lion." A shiver made its may down his spine as the warm breath of the prince embraced his ear.

With the next statement he addressed my guards, going flawlessly from that low almost purr to a strong cold voice of authority, "Take him to my quarters."

The guards quickly took him from the sight of the Prince, roughly escorting from view, the cold metal of Griever still tempting at through the silk of his shirt. The way they took the SeeD was yet again unfamiliar, the opposite direction to whence he had come, the wide smooth halls full with life were the only thing that kept him from feeling like the prisoner he technically was. The guards certainly were not treating him any different than a prisoner. Squall wondered if they too were slaves and whether they treated him roughly on orders or simply because they could.

Either way, the brunet was harshly and unceremoniously through a pair of heavy gold-inlaid oak doors into what, it became apparent by the sheer luxury of his surroundings was the Prince's quarters. It had the feel of a luxurious open plan multi-level penthouse, ornate and superfluous in every aspect. It like much of this palace made his own home look pale and plain in comparison.

The first concept that filtered into Squall's brain was to try and get away, regardless of his outburst against Seifer and the others earlier… he still wasn't overly glad to play servant to a Prince. He knew, of course that the door behind him was locked firmly having heard the heavy bolts slide into place. It would not open until someone with clearance came… which would inevitably be the blond.

He checked the windows and the balcony- but the windows were a fair way above ground as this was one of the highest levels of the palace and both windows and the balcony doors were also locked. And from what Squall could tell, they were also alarmed. The glass twinkled temptingly, mischievously at him, denying his access to the outside world. Either way, if he did smash the glass there was no climbing apparatus to use to get down.

Time ran by and the brunet found himself on one lush, aquamarine couch after having given up all chance of escape only after searching every room he could get into. The Prince had obviously planned against that particular endeavor. He had been sitting there for at least four hours by the clock on the mantle of the fireplace and had yet to find a flaw in the security. The sleepless night must have been catching up with him as his eyes began to droop no matter how much he beseeched them to stay open. Goodness knows what could happen if he drifted off.

* * *

Hours later, Cloud softly padded into his quarters after a good could of hours sorting through his presents with the twins and Zack. It was out of the corner of his eye he saw the brunet collapsed on his couch in sleep. Standing over him, he couldn't help but admire the form of his new slave, he was so beautiful. Pulling a blanket over the Commander's shoulders and for the second time in as many days he ran his hand through the soft chocolate brown locks and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Tempted to do more, unbidden words slipped from his lips. 

"I am so sorry."

* * *

**AN****/: Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are a great encouragement to me…**

**This chapter is just sort of setting things up for later, so it might be a bit dull. Sorry? Hold with me.**


	3. No Deal

**

* * *

****BREAK [in reference to slavery: **

**To break the spirit of a slave is to render the slave less rebellious or stubborn especially in the circumstance that the slave is challenging higher authorities. There are various methods in which to go about this.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2-**

**No deal**

The first sound that awakened the brunet to consciousness was the steady rhythm of pen on paper from nearby. A shooting pain in his neck as he shifted soon brought him to full alert. Groaning a little in pain and a slight disorientation he managed to find the source of the noise. His highness Prince Cloud sat not far away at an ornate desk, shooting him subtle glances every now and then as his pen flew across the paper with speed and precision.

"You're awake," was the simple statement; as the Prince finished the last sentence with a last flourish, rising immediately, "About time."

Squall too rose, not to be caught in a position more vulnerable than he already was in. It wasn't until the blanket had fallen off him that he noticed its presence, but as flustered as he was at that moment with the blond's full attention on him, he just hastily shoved it onto the couch. The brunet would figure out where it had come from when he didn't have more pressing issues at hand.

Such as the rapidly approaching older man.

"I do believe this is the first time we've met formally, Squall."

The slave flinched, "Its Leon."

One delicate eyebrow rose, "I could have sworn it was Squall Leonheart."

"Squall Leonheart was a man who died with the takeover of his world."

The Prince didn't seem phased at all by this remark, "No I prefer Squall; it suits you better."

Excuse me? Didn't he just say he didn't want to be called Squall? The arrogance radiating off his man was phenomenal… he'd been right about first appearances. You should never trust the image put to you.

The brunet opened his mouth to argue back but the Prince gave him a look that clearly said 'don't dare answer back', to which he gave a glare in reply. Certainly a challenge in power, and by the flicker of surprise in bright glowing blue eyes, a challenge to his authority over his slave that the Prince had not been expecting. It soon became apparent to both parties than neither was planning to back down without a fight.

If it was a struggle he wanted it would be a struggle he got, thought Cloud as he studied the defensive brunet before him. "Believe me Squall, if you dare step out of line I will not hesitate to hand you over to the guards for a beating-"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I would. And believe me when I say that is only the start of my arsenal, believe me that if I have to fight to break your spirit slave, I will." There was a cold harshness in his eyes that Squall could not deny would allow such a thing to happen and for once in his life, faced with inevitable odds he backed down ever so slightly. But the damage to his pride was already done- in that small moment laid the first victory of the Prince, along with the refusal to call Squall by Leon; it was leverage for a foundation which somehow the Commander did not want to know what would be built upon it.

"Now Squall, there is a function I must attend today for which we are already late. You will be at all times at my beck and call, understood?"

As they left the lavish quarters what Cloud did not show was his internal tearing himself up over how cruel he had acted, how out of character… he almost felt as if part of it had been him rising to the challenge of a fellow warrior rather than the façade that he wore. That scared him because he had hoped never to be that ruthless, as a friend or ruler.

* * *

The soon arrived at the other side of the palace where a set of doors were flung eagerly open at their arrival. 

"Cloud!" a brown blur yelled barreling into the Prince's chest. "You came!"

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"I think what Sora is trying to say," said the boy's blond twin "Is that you have been really busy lately."

"And we were worried." Two pairs of eyes of the brightest blue looked up at the blond innocently and the Prince found himself almost laughing. He scruffled the spikes of the closest head, which happened to belong to the slightly older, by a few minutes Sora would add, twin. Both looked remarkably similar, almost the same height, with the same spiked messy hair that befell both their older brothers. However where Roxas' hair was blond and roughly styled to one side; Sora's hair was a light brown and all over the place.

"I can't stay away too long… I love you guys too much."

"Sure you do," Roxas proclaimed batting the hand away, before noticing for the first time the lurker behind his older brother, "And this must be Squall."

"Leonheart, I would like you to meet my younger brothers Sora and Roxas."

A look from Cloud over the heads of the pair told Squall expressly to show some respect and hesitantly the brunet obeyed bowing lightly to the youngest Princes of the Strife household. Both eyed him with looks which looked openly innocent but they exchanged looks in a way which seemed mischievous in the least. Unlike any of Cloud's smirks it seemed much more innocent in nature and Squall found himself wondering if he should be on the guard for pranks for a while.

But instead of saying anything to the slave, it was his brother that Roxas addressed first, "Lord Axel has just arrived back from Healin Manor, and he has a message for you, apparently." There was a certain disdain in the blond's voice when he mentioned the Lord by name, foreshadowing the annoyance that the redhead caused him by his presence.

Cloud however smiled sadly and lost in thought walked through the doors brushing his brunet slave off to magnetize to the mess of red hair that Squall presumed was Lord Axel in the far corner of the opulent entertainment room. The atmosphere around was actually rather sociable, a group of apparent friends gathering together for a completely informal meeting it seemed.

Luckily the Commander was not alone for long, as though he seemed invisible to the eyes of the larger group, a friendly face picked him out.

"Squ… uh… Leon," Zell hissed from where he stood, wine and goblets in hand, off to one side of the room. The SeeD had never been happier to see his tattooed friend, and quickly moved to talk to him, which was strange enough for the stoic brunet in the first place.

"Hey," Zell whispered, "How are you? The Prince hasn't tried anything has he? What-"

"I'm fine," Squall sighed biting his lip, "He hasn't tried anything other than to intimidate and threaten just in case I am disobedient… mainly because I've been challenging his authority."

Zell seemed satisfied with this answer for the moment, before launching of into the tale of what had happened to him since they had parted, it was fairly standard- he had been serving at the Prince's birthday banquet. Mainly wine, because he had been deemed strong enough to resist giving out the liquor to people were already inebriated and violent. Which, he discovered very early was one of the dangers of the job- his clever refusal to one Duke had apparently caught the kings eye and managed a laugh.

The blond had no idea if that was a good thing or not but, according to some of the serving girls who had taken it upon themselves to teach him the social necessities of palace life, it was brilliant.

Squall listened desperate for some normality apart from the mixed up morning he had been subjected to, but at the mention of palace hierarchy he found himself wondering about the Prince's sudden change in demeanor.

"Who is that man the Prince is talking to?"

The fighter beamed finally able to show what he had learnt, "Lord Axel Sinclair, brother of the Lord Reno Sinclair, who is set to become the Duke of Healin once their father dies. That's not the interesting part though: Reno and Prince Cloud used to be lovers."

The brunet looked at him with disbelieving stormy-grey eyes, "Really? What happened?"

"Yeah, apparently the rumors say that his father is a homophobe, which is practically unheard of in this kingdom and disagreed with the relationship forcing Reno to marry the Lady Elena even though he was in love with Cloud. Reno's been forbidden to see him and Cloud apparently hasn't been the same ever since… but then again that's just the rumor. The father's real excuse is that he wanted heirs to carry on the bloodline which is utterly laughable."

"… … Why?"

"Because you heard Tifa earlier- the King's great grandfather was a male slave, and from what I've heard when she said male slave she meant that the King's grandfather was born to a male… they have some ancient magic which allows for that to happen for the continuance of the Royal line."

The stoic brunet raised an eyebrow, "There is no way that is possible"

"It's possible, believe me."

"Hn"

Is this what you meant? I am to be a comforter for a man who has lost his love?

Sorry Zack, I won't be used like that, I'm a human being not someone's toy to be simply used for pleasure and the wiping away of sad memories. If I were to give myself up for someone it would be for the return of my trust and love.

No deal.

* * *

"…apart from that he's doing well, considering," the redhead finished smiling sadly at Cloud, "I wish I could say he's brilliant but he's still pining no matter how much he may write that he wants you to move on for his sake." 

"I got that," bright glowing blue eyes stared down at the letter in his hand, one of the few ways that he could still keep in contact with his ex-lover. "On another note," he smiled smugly, "How are things going with Roxas?"

Axel opened his mouth and then closed it sharply, "He hates me."

"If you would antagonize him less- "

"I don't antagonize him! I simply express my feelings in a more constructive way than most."

"Here's a hint: Try something a little more subtle, though I doubt you know what subtle is. If it helps Roxas has been begging for ages after a dog. You might just make his day."

"Is this your way of saying you approve then?"

"We'll see."

A small smile managed to work its way onto the pyromaniac's face as Cloud walked into the midst of people seating himself on a couch. Flawlessly the Prince jumped into a conversation between the Countess Yuffie, Lord Riku and Sora; until he found himself trying to search out his brunet slave. It had come to light that he had neglected to tell the man what he was doing. Blue eyes swept the room expecting to find Squall lurking in a corner or perhaps not to find him at all the slave having taken his distraction as a perfect time for an escape attempt. Preferably lurking a corner however because the blond really did not want to have to co ordinate a search and capture party, he'd rather stay here and spend what little free time he had with friends.

To his irritation Leonheart was easily spotted talking to a fellow slave off to one side, the distinctive tattoo of the other man clearly showing him to one of the other SeeDs that Zack had bought. This was exceptionally bad for any plans he had for brunet. He was not supposed to have close contact with anyone outside of him and an occasional stranger. Part of the process that he had been taught to break slaves was being hindered the longer he was allowed to talk to a friendly face.

Now to seperate them.

* * *

"Squall, over here and bring some of that wine with you." 

The brunet flinched at the use of his discarded name, and looked desperately at Zell to be saved. The blond shook his head and handed him the bottle and a glass from the tray. "He is not going to take it from anyone but you."

Squall shot a glare at Cloud who simply returned is passively with little to no effort before snatching the glass and bottle from his comrade's hands. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to walk over to his smirking 'master' setting both items down on the small table which sat next to the couch on which the Prince lounged.

"Pour me a glass." The slave could practically feel the pride draining from his as he was publically ordered about and forced to submit to Cloud. Every eye in the room was watching, he could feel their gaze burning into his back and his hands shook with barely suppressed anger as he poured the blood red wine into the simple gold rimmed wineglass.

He presented it using both hands to try and decrease the shaking involved. Instead of simply plucking it from his hands, Cloud covered Squall's with his own to draw him closer with the glass as he drank. The poor brunet wasn't sure whether to be repulsed or intrigued, the strange attraction he had to the man barely suppressed under his hate and rage over his treatment.

As he finished the SeeD commander drew back sharply only to be caught by the wrist as the Prince whispered in his ear until he could feel the breath on his ear intoxicatingly close, "If you will not submit, I will make you." Another threat.

"You are to stay here."

The slave had no other choice than allow himself to be seated on the floor in front of the cerulean eyed Prince, who took it with great delight, making sure that every time he moved he gently and teasingly brushed past causing the forcibly submissive male to shiver. The blond soon found the most vulnerable point after a few minutes, one which was situated right between his shoulder blades.

The younger male shot a helpless look at Zell who simply sent him a sympathetic look back. He knew that Zell couldn't help him but he wasn't about to give in to a bunch of people who viewed him as a possession. He was merely property to any of them with no value as a human being… that much grew obvious by the way that he was simply ignored like he and all the other slaves in the palace, were pieces of furniture. He also wouldn't put it past his blond Prince to harm Zell if he tried to help his personal slave in any way, and Squall couldn't bare that. He was one thing his friends another. Even though he had talked with the tattooed SeeD now he still believed that Zell should be embracing the good laughs he had heard about it with the serving girls rather than worry about his former Commander.

While the brunet was deep in thought and doing his best to ignore the Prince, Cloud made himself meet the eyes of the man the slave that Squall had spoken to earlier, the other blond complying easily in a way that showed that he more than Squall had accepted his place in the state of things. With one sharp possessive look he issued a non-verbal order, which he poured into the want for the slave to remove himself.

Zell got the idea very quickly and nodded slightly to the Prince and Squall, leaving quietly. Prince Cloud would undeniably assign him elsewhere if he wanted him to stay away from his friend, for now however he would return to the kitchens.

The brunet soon noticed the absence of his friend and Cloud who had his hand resting on his shoulders could feel the dejected slump beneath his fingers.

_'One more thing down,'_ was the inward sigh of the blond, running one hand through his blond spikes, _'__And__ many more to go.'_

* * *

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed this story or even read ****it,****it's**** been really great to see so much interest.**

There is actually some historical background to the methods used in times past to 'break' slaves in, I will warn that this will be quite **psychologically damaging** to our hero. Stay tuned.


	4. The Choice

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I do realize I did mention Mpreg in the last chapter but I will not be exploring it in this story, sad for some good for others, but it is a good plot point I could use in a sequel or otherwise. Winks If I was going to include it I would have put it in the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Choice**

A month since he had arrived.

A month of enduring submission to the Prince, however forced it may be, the humiliating punishments of disobedience and most of all avoiding the Prince's prying questions about his past, his country and his interests. The blond did not seem to get that Squall didn't want to talk about this to his friends let alone his 'master'. He had to admit that the Royal was perseverant if nothing else.

In the monotony of this life, the former commander found few and far between perks. Since that party he had only seen Zell in passing twice both when the tattooed man was in the company of the King who he now served as some sort of aide- apparently Zack had been impressed that one time they had met and decided he wanted the man of his staff. Squall had glanced Selphie only once when she had been leaving the castle with Aerith one night for some reason or another. The ex-SeeD had much to his masters annoyance again locked himself on the balcony for some time away when e had spotted the leaving group, as he waited for Cloud to get the master key again from the King to open his balcony as the brunet had stolen his. And since Seifer's departure no one had seen him at all, shipped as it had been mentioned, off to serve in the armed forces.

Surprisingly for him the twins had turned into another bright spot as the only human contact he had outside the Prince and a few cold slaves. A soon as they had figured out that their brother's prize was not only fighter but knew how to teach fighting from his time at Garden the had not stopped begging Cloud to let Squall teach them for a week; pleading that they needed more practice and that their older brother never had enough time to teach the duo themselves.

Cloud had actually given in rather easily but had only made the twins wait for his own amusement.

When the Commander had finally assessed the two he found them both to be remarkably talented with their odd blades named Keyblades which made his own weapon dull by comparison. For the sake of the sessions he had been rewarded his blade back for short amounts of time, which also aided in keeping the man fit as well as aiding his teaching Sora and Roxas.

He could almost see himself still teaching Sora and Roxas as they grew up... he'd like that, they seemed more like his own younger siblings by the day. If he were ever free from these chains he would be sure to at least see them sometimes.

* * *

One month.

One month of the ridiculously handsome slave.

One month of trying to control the urge to jump the brunet whenever he got a certain look on his face. At one point Squall had looked so lost and forlorn that Cloud had been tempted to wrap his arms around him, tell him it was alright and henceforth let him free. But he couldn't, that much had been made clear by Zack... and he wasn't about to go back on that.

Still this was getting ludicrous, when he had chosen Squall he had known the slave was that gorgeous and now he was paying the price. Every single movement, the blond wanted him so badly it hurt. To pound him to the- Enough dirty thoughts. Cloud was the Prince of Gaia and would not let himself be affected by some stupid attraction.

One not so dirty thing he did wish however was that the outsider was more open about his past, the blond was curious for obvious reasons; he wanted to know more about his current object of lust.

Lust? Was that all this was? And yet again the heir to the throne found his mind wandering back to the issue of how to get in the brunet's heart or pants, pick and choose. The lust or something more issue was one thing he had to question sometimes- there was more affection involved in the way he observed him rather than simple lust. It was becoming less like him eyeing off a kitchen maid and more like when he had first began to have a morbid curiosity with Reno.

And that had lead to him sleeping with the redhead to eventually have his heart shredded.

Would he risk the same? Squall certainly was not going anywhere easily. The brunet belonged to him and that raised all kinds of interesting possibilities.

Cloud knew the rules of breaking a slave:

One: Take away all he hold familiar and dear until he just has you.

Two: A positive experience to show that you can be kind.

Three: A similar negative experience to show the slave not to cross his master.

Four: Take away from him what he prides the most. After that he will have nothing left to fight for.

Five: Remind him that he still has you and if he holds to nothing else it should be that.

The system worked, as he had been told.

That did not make him want to carry it out any more.

* * *

The Gunblader slowly walked down the hall with a guard back to the Prince's room after a training session with Sora and Roxas that had been highly enjoyable. For once instead of fighting him he had the two go against each other. They were so equally matched it had been intriguing and in the process had attracted many of the surrounding palace dwellers to watch from higher balconies and walkways through windows.

As soon as Squall stepped into the Prince's quaters he knew something was going to go horribly wrong. The threat of it hung stagnant in the air temptingly wafting its way into his nostrils making him feel nervous. And it was not the only thing; a scent barely registrable to the human nose also seemed to permeate from the upper floors. It wasn't entirely unpleasant so the brunet simply assumed it was some sort of mask for the rich to the smells of the outdoors.

He set out to investigate and found himself eventually in the familiar sight Prince's bedchamber. The aroma was stronger now, as the SeeD commander snuck in, knowing all too well that the owner of the room, and he thought bitterly, him could return at any moment.

A wave of drowsiness struck him and Squall found himself almost struggling to keep conscious, eyes half-lidded and head clouded and hazy. It was a far different sensation to be put in stasis and far messier as he staggered to try and make it to an at least soft surface to let play out the inevitable slumber he was finding himself sinking into. As much as he tried to fight it he could already tell there was no use, whatever it was, was far too strong

The brunet was out soon as he fell onto the bed sinking slightly into the warm covers.

* * *

The painting on one wall opened and calmly the prince walked out smiling triumphantly his slumbering slave. **'**Regalis dormio' the perfume that currently wafted through the room had done the work; it was a potion used by royals for the express purpose of debilitating slaves and enemies. To the normal worker or person living at the palace you were gradually immunised against its power the mako given to the Royal family making them completely immune, but to one such as Squall from an entirely different world it was overpowering.

The brunet would not be out for long; the immediate destabilising effect would wear off soon and bring him back to consciousness. However the more extended and perverse effects would linger, a mix of relaxants and immobilisers could leave a victim at the mercy of any interrogator, both in measures of truth and openness. And that was exactly what Cloud had in mind.

The man was enigmatic enough, and in order to get inside his head, he needed to know more about his past which the Commander would not let him so, as closed up and stoic as he was. Difficult tasks involve extreme measures.

The blond prince gently lifted the handsome warrior onto the bed, sitting beside him so that the younger man's head rested soundly on his legs. He couldn't help himself running a possessive hand through the soft silk of his hair.

Scanning around the mako bright blue eyes made sure that the source of the potion's perfume, a couple of ornamental golden rods were in reach, in case Squall began to regain control of his body too quickly.

* * *

One stormy blue grey eye opened to stare up at the face before him with astounding clarity for one who had just woken, a questioning glare only weakly sustained as the sheer calmness brought on by the potion dulled his anger and annoyance.

"Welcome back to the world of the living"

Squall raised one eyebrow questioningly and tried to move his arm to swat away a hand that was running down the side of his arm teasingly. But it wasn't working, as if asleep they wouldn't move properly, unlike the hot shiver that sped down his spine.

"What is going on?" he said almost passively

"I found you passed out on my bed" Cloud smirked in a way that suggested that this wasn't at all by accident.

"You did this to me" It wasn't a question, and you could see the slave trying to bring as much anger into it as possible but he was unsuccessful as the relaxants brought a smile across his features. It was a beautiful smile, not shown often and Cloud was almost overjoyed to be on its receiving end.

"Yes." He could not be bothered to deny the obvious, as he ran his hand to grasp the sub-ordinates' waist. "You are too closed up; I need to know more about you"

Squall tilted his head to the side slightly with surprisingly little difficulty, he felt almost happy to answer any questions the angel would ask him, regardless how close he had kept the information in the past. He did not know when the blond Prince he hated had turned into such an angel or why he hated him so much in the first place.

"You care?"

"I want to know. About you, your family and why you are the way you are. Is that all that hard?" Cloud was secretly enjoying this. The potion whilst carefully regulated had different effects on different people and he had to admit this was one of the most adorable he had ever seen. The way Squall looked at him was half between a confused child and a puppy dog, all too willing to please.

And the usually stoic and reserved Commander did speak, he talked of Laguna and Raine his parents, the orphanage, growing up in the garden. He talked of SeeD and the Sorceress war, how he did not want all the fame and the authority that had been thrust upon him. He talked of his friends, Zell, Qusistis, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and how they had saved the world against all odds. It was when the talk of Sephiroth and his attack on their world did things start to get emotional. The blond prince could only grasp the poor slave tighter as the man who bottled up his emotions and kept his feeling from the world began to cry. The death of Rinoa at the hands of the general and how the world began to crumble around him while all the people he knew and loved vanished. He had, in his mind failed to protect them all.

And then there was his capture a truly horrific story: they had been the last standing; the mobilized Garden of Balamb, which had been cornered on the Balamb peninsula by Sephiroth's armies. Many of the SeeDs had died and they had been terribly understocked for resources of food and weaponry.

In a last ditch attempt, the remaining ten senior SeeDs and teachers had volunteered Squall, as their leader to try and escape to build a resistance force with anyone who could have been left. He had accepted, albeit reluctantly the task, and had set out by stealth in the opposite direction to distracting forces.

From what Squall had heard afterwards, it had worked initially, all forces following them presuming that he, the Commander who was even famous among the opposing army for his skill and strategy was among them. Sephiroth had been leading the chase and according to reports, he was determined to bring the famous Leonhart in personally.

Then disaster struck when Squall was spotted, the duo of scouts were easily dispatched and there was no radio to the forward taskforce to tell of the Commanders whereabouts, but when the two did not reply for a regular update, Sephiroth knew. The ethereal general left his own men to capture the alpha group and left alone to get Squall.

The rest could not be described, except by the Commander himself.

A wind whistled ominously through the halls as a radio from one of the fallen men, seemed to buzz immediately after the kill. Something was wrong and Squall knew it, as he pelted down the empty halls that were devoid of all life except for the occasional yell or scream in the distance.

It was eerily quiet and put the man on his toes.

Footsteps seemed to echo somewhere behind, travelling fast, faster than he was so he ducked into one of the unused classrooms wishing against all odds that whoever it was would just pass thinking he had continued on. Even so the Commander still had another unlocked door to go through if the worst came and he was found.

The footsteps slowed as they grew closer as if knowing that he was still in the vicinity, that he hadn't run past into the following maze of corridors.

Squall backed back closer to the other door as the knob on the door he had used to enter began to turn painstakingly slow. The brunet's breath caught momentarily as he decided his best chance would be to bolt out the door.

He had barely taken two steps when his upper arm was grabbed in a cold and very harsh grip... and from there everything had seemed to be in slow motion- every sword strike against the insanely fast silver haired demon who the Commander recognized as his opposing force: General Sephiroth. In many ways they did the same job and were similar for it. But the brunet had sworn that he would never let himself get that cold, ruthless and careless.

An immeasurable time later Lionheart was thrown from his hands and a delicate Katana was pulled up against his neck.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Sephiroth smirked as Squall struggled, "Look how the mighty fall: The great Squall Leonheart of SeeD at my mercy..." a sadistic smile spread across his face every word measure to strike hard upon the younger man's heart, "Did you enjoy watching me destroy your armies?"

"No."

"I didn't expect you to?"

"What will become of me now?"

"I wouldn't know but my guess is that you will be put into slavery. I wouldn't mind you myself... Imagine that desecrating the hope of all Archipelago. How ... entertaining." There was a certain innuendo to his words and bile began to rise in the brunet's throat at the thought of being this man's slave.

"But first, I do believe my troops have caught your decoys."

From there he had had to watch all of Team Alpha bet murdered before his eyes, men and women who had done their all to try and save his life. He would never forget that betrayal, hurt and pain in their eyes as they watched their comrades fall while their leader remained untouched apart from Sephiroth forcing him to watch every second, a cold hand gripping his waist.

"I hate him so much," the brunet whispered, "And yet he terrifies me in a way. I never want to go through that again."

"I won't let it happen. You belong to me not that monster."

Eyes wide with surprise at such a revelation the sleepy Commander nuzzled up against the hand his master had resting on his cheek. I don't want to break him; the blond thought wistfully, I want to protect him from the world. The skin beneath his fingers was so soft as he caressed the younger man's face gently.

It's the choice that needs to be made.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed this story or even read it; it's been really great to see so much interest.**

**For those who wonder- Regalis Dormio is Royal Sleep in Latin**


End file.
